


Worth the Wait

by cher



Series: Show Me Yours [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Edward Elric, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roy Mustang, Crossdressing, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roy in Lingerie, Top Edward Elric, automail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Roy wore the silk to the awards night; Ed would go home with him. That was the deal.It worked out pretty well for both of them.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, no plot here and not much canon either. Enjoy the porn?

Ed was practically vibrating with tension by the time they got back to Roy's place. He'd been right; the ball had been one long, long night, looking at Roy in his perfect buttoned-down uniform and feeling like he might combust alive with the knowledge of what he wore underneath it. 

Fuck, Mustang was hot. It'd been a bit of an academic point before today; something Ed was aware of, occasionally thought about with idle lust when hormones hit him, but that wasn't particularly relevant to his life. And he wasn't usually all that bothered about fancy underwear, but somehow the whole idea of Roy wearing it was something spectacular. Maybe he'd have to reevaluate his ideas on what he liked in bed, but whatever. Human sexuality was an unquantifiable thing, so far as he could see. He'd roll with it. Clearly, this did it for them both. 

He'd made it through the award part of the evening with gritted teeth and maybe-a-little-frantic muttered chemical formulae, but still there'd been some chancy moments. He'd done a lot of standing strategically behind tables and sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap, and hoping that the general perception of the Fullmetal Alchemist as someone so focused on books that he would never notice another warm body would keep anyone from looking too closely. It went on forever, and his balls fucking ached. 

But it had also been glorious. There Roy was, cool as a cucumber, chatting to full Generals and even the Fuhrer as if he wasn't wrapped in red silk and lace under it all. Roy kept looking back at him, dark little smoulders that probably looked like the kind of 'behave yourself, Fullmetal' glares he was always firing at Ed. Ed was pretty sure tonight's version translated as 'just wait until later'. 

And now here they were, after an excruciating drive home chauffeured by Havoc, keeping carefully to their own sides of the car. Who knew what Havoc thought about dropping Ed off at Mustang's; he'd left Roy to explain it and hopped out of the car as soon as they pulled up. 

Now they were back in Roy's bedroom, where everything had shifted. 

Roy looked at him. "You know, I don't want you to feel pressured. You're not actually obliged—"

"Who's feeling pressured, bastard? You wore the underwear, I come home with you. And then you show me. Equivalent fucking exchange."

Roy eyed him, a long slow look that made him shiver. He saw Roy's eyes snag on the bulge in his pants where his dick was still living in hope, saw him take note of all the other ways Ed's body was signalling its interest. Biological machinery, reacting to some intense sexual desire. His heart rate was up. His skin was flushed, he kept wanting to lick his lips and his pupils were almost certainly blown. It'd be annoying, if Mustang wasn't right fucking there, experiencing the exact same thing. 

He saw the moment Roy made up his mind, and began the frustratingly long process of removing his uniform. He took his gloves off first, laying them carefully on the bedside table. Ed snorted. Roy smiled a bit wryly. "Make yourself comfortable," he said, his voice dropping low, and it felt like it rumbled straight through Ed's body. Fuck, if he'd used that voice in the office, Ed might have paid more attention. 

He sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands. He was afraid that if he didn't, he might be tempted to touch. The bastard was completely, unfairly hot. He might have had a few idle thoughts on the subject here and there before today—who hadn't?—but the crossdressing, the willingness to play along in public—it was like Mustang was a whole new person. One Ed would really, really like to fuck. 

Roy held his gaze while he unhooked, unbuttoned and unzipped himself out of his blues. He knew how to make it into a show, and Ed's pants were starting to be really fucking uncomfortable. It'd be rude to unzip himself in the middle of this, though. He'd wait, let Roy see what he did to him. 

When Roy was down to his dress shirt, he paused—posed, actually, the magnificent bastard—with his back to Ed, just slightly bent forward. His shirttails rode up to give Ed the barest glimpse of his fucking spectacular ass, covered in the form-fitting red silk. Ed made a tiny noise of appreciation and buried his hands in the bedclothes behind him, to stop himself from reaching out to touch. 

Roy looked back over his shoulder at him, made a show of looking Ed up and down, and slipped the shirt down his arms to puddle on the floor. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ed bit his lip. There he was. Roy stood there, nothing but the red silk and lace and ribbon hugging his body, and let Ed look. Fuck, did Ed want to look. Roy was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, in that slightly unreal, 'how did I get here and am I actually hallucinating' kind of way. His defined chest and abs, always a mystery given no one ever saw the bastard exercise, his unreasonable gorgeous face, his broad shoulders. 

All of it set off with shining red silk, lace insets, and ribbons brushing tantalisingly down his thighs. 

It should have looked a little silly, a man as broad across the shoulders as Roy was in something so delicate. There was nothing silly about it, though. The silk hugged him perfectly, from the shoulder straps to the lace panels on the chest and thighs. He looked perfect. 

And Roy was as hard as he was, just from this, just from being looked at and admired. Hmm. He wasn't much of a sweet talker, but he could give it a go. 

"Fuck, Mustang, you're so hot," Ed told him, and Mustang licked his lips. Ed felt a zing go through him. The idea that anything he said could affect Roy—the guy famous for his poker face—was heady. It was just words, right? It didn't matter if he was embarrassed. It was all in the tone. "So gorgeous in that lace. And you're wearing my colour. I can't wait to touch you. Can I touch you?" 

Roy nodded, his dark gaze burning, and Ed stood up—ow, fuck he really wanted out of his pants—and went to him. He got right up close behind him, running his hands down Roy's sides to feel where the silk met the lace insets, and the warm, taut muscle and skin underneath. He heard Roy catch his breath. 

He ran his left hand down Roy's thigh, feeling the lace edging, the trailing ribbons. Carefully, watching for a reaction, he ran his right hand down Roy's arm. Roy—because he was that kind of perceptive and always had been—immediately seemed to understand what Ed was looking for, and tangled his fingers with Ed's automail ones. He kissed Ed's steel knuckles and pressed their joined hands against the straining front of the silk, curling Ed's hand around his hard dick. 

Ed didn't want to think about how much that gesture meant to him right now, so he pushed it away and concentrated on making Roy feel as good he as did just then. 

He couldn't feel the heat of him with that hand, but he could feel how hard he was. Either Roy had a kink for the automail or just didn't care—he'd have to find out later. The important thing was, it didn't freak him out. It sucked when that happened with people. 

Ed kind of liked how passive Roy was being. It was a surprise, Roy was usually so alpha and in control. Maybe he would be like that, if not for being dressed up like this. Ed hoped he'd get to find out. He certainly didn't mind running the show, but he'd admit to having had a few thoughts over the years about Mustang's desk, and what his CO might do to get him to follow orders for once. He'd just never thought anything would come of it. 

He turned Roy around, pushed him back to sit on the bed so that Ed could kiss him. His stubble had grown in over the course of the evening, and Ed loved the rasp of it when he pressed their lips together. He liked the way Roy kissed, soft and wet and open. Roy parted his legs, let Ed press right up against him, and Ed tangled his smoother hand in Roy's silky-soft hair. 

He broke the kiss to look down at Roy, enjoying the rare chance. Roy looked back at him, dark eyes burning into his. 

"What do you want?" Ed asked, low-voiced, half-mesmerised. The air in the lamp-lit room felt electric. 

"I'll let you know if you find anything I don't," Roy told him, typically cryptic even now. Sneaky fucker couldn't turn it off even in the bedroom. It figured. 

Ed gave him a raised eyebrow, kissed him again, and went to his knees. He heard Roy's quiet moan and smiled to himself. He nosed the damp silk where it strained to cover Roy's impressive dick, inhaling to savor the salt-musk scent of him. He ran his open mouth over it, dampening the material further. The silk-over-steel feeling was intoxicating. 

He rubbed his check over the hardness, gazing up at Roy's rapturous expression, and carefully pushed the material to one side. Fuck, but he couldn't wait to get that—somehow pretty, how?—dick in his mouth. 

He cupped the still-covered balls in his left hand, rolling them gently, and got his mouth onto that tempting dick. Ed shut his eyes in bliss, and then opened them again when Roy touched his cheek. Fuck, he loved doing this, and he didn't get the chance very often. He sucked gently at first, getting an idea what Roy liked, which seemed to be wet and a bit loose, and lots of eye contact. Roy's hand on his face kept his head tilted up so Roy could watch him, and oh, that was nice. 

If there was something he liked in a partner, it was that hint of worship in their eyes when he got something just right. It was heady as shit, being looked at like that, like he was giving his partner the thing they'd always wanted and never thought they'd get. He fucking loved that. 

It made him want to work even harder, touch Roy just right. He stroked behind his balls, pushed gently upward and rubbed delicately at his hole through the silk. Judging from the noise he made, and the sudden buck into his mouth, he liked it. Thank fuck for that. Ed was really, really hoping he'd get to fuck Roy, but hadn't wanted to assume. His own dick was aching, and his pants uncomfortably damp with the way he was leaking precome. He didn't want to strip, though. He was pretty sure Roy liked that he was still fully dressed while Roy was laid out like this, panting. 

He kept up the rubbing, and took Roy's dick as deep as he could without breaking eye contact. His right hand stroked over Roy's thigh, reached back to cup his ass and encourage him to fuck into Ed's mouth if he wanted to. Roy jolted a bit when Ed's hand touched him, but Ed wasn't sure if it was that his automail was cold, or if Roy maybe liked it. He'd find out later. Right now he was interested in Roy's reaction, the way he was still so passive under him. He didn't want to fuck, seemed to want to let Ed control the pace and depth of the blowjob. Interesting. Ed could work with that. 

He pulled back, licked the head long and slow with the broad flat of his tongue, and switched his hands around so he could stroke Roy's dick with his left, and tease his ass with his right. Roy's reaction, the way his mouth dropped open, and his legs spread wider, made Ed's assessment of a kink for the automail more likely. That was fine. Roy wouldn't be a fucking creep about it, like some people were. 

He used his hands to bring Roy right up to the edge, until he was gasping, and making the hottest fucking noises Ed had ever heard, all bitten off moans. As if he wanted to stay quiet, even in his own home. As if he'd learned it somewhere. 

He surged up to kiss him, keeping up the rhythm on his dick. "Is that good? Come on, Roy, let go. I want to see you come all over that pretty silk."

And Roy did, hard enough for his eyes to roll back, but still almost silent, and fuck that was hot. Ed's dick throbbed in his pants, and he pressed his free hand hard against himself. Coming in his pants tonight was not on the agenda. 

He stepped back, taking in the way Roy looked, chest heaving, still dressed in the red teddy with his dick on display, stripes of come across his torso. "So hot," he told him, trailing his right hand through the mess, rubbing it in. He made sure Roy was watching him when he licked his steel fingers clean, and the involuntary moan was his snapping point. 

He grabbed Roy's hand, pressed it against his straining dick, still trapped in his leather pants. "You up for getting fucked tonight?"

"After a performance like that, how could I say no?" Roy said, and the velvet rasp of it sent a shiver chasing goosebumps down Ed's spine. Damn, he hoped Roy liked to top as well. He wanted more of that voice while he lost himself. 

"Over the dresser, then. I want you to see yourself."

Roy licked his lips and Ed helped him up, tucking his dick away in the silk again. 

He bent Roy over the dresser so they could both see Roy's outfit in the mirror. He slicked himself and caressed his ass. The silk was deliciously smooth where it stretched across Roy's ass. 

"You're sure?" he asked, teasing his hole with his steel thumb. 

"Lube's in the nightstand," Roy said, low and tight. That was answer enough, Ed supposed. 

He stopped asking. Roy wanted a fucking and didn't seem to want to call any shots. Ed could do that. While he retrieved the lube and slicked himself up, he talked. 

"Is it just the lingerie or do you like the rest? I'd think you were hot in anything, Roy, you're so beautiful. If you want to wear the shoes and the makeup and the dress? I'll fuck you in that too. You'd look so fucking pretty."

Roy made tiny noises, probably involuntary, and gripped the dresser harder. "Sometimes," he said, low and gravelly, like the word was being dragged out of him. Yeah, he liked that. 

He reached under Roy, running his hand up between his legs until he found the snap press fasteners. With a few pings that sounded loud in the quiet room, Ed peeled open the silk to expose Roy's hole. He rubbed the slick around him, pushed his fingers slowly inside, and held Roy down when he bucked. He kept it up for longer than he though his dick could possibly stand, but watching his flesh fingers disappear into Roy's ass was mesmerizing. He couldn't get enough. Neither, apparently, could Roy. He began to push back, fucking himself on Ed's fingers. His face in the mirror was transcendent, his eyes closed and his mouth open. 

"Look at you, all ready for it," Ed said, rough, his aching dick throbbing. He got his pants open at last, and let out an involuntary moan himself with the blessed relief. 

He slicked his cock and eased it straight in, no mucking around. He slid in easily, blissfully, forcefully, until his balls were flush with Roy's ass. 

Roy moaned, a deep guttural noise that didn't seem to be voluntary. 

"That good, huh? Maybe been that long since you got fucked? I guess your girls make you do all the fucking."

"Yeah," Roy said, and Ed didn't think he'd meant to. He was far away in the blissful land of getting fucked _right_. It was pretty awesome that Ed got to send him there. The nice thing to do would be to avoid asking him any questions. Ed wasn't really all that nice, though. 

"I'll fuck you whenever you want, Roy. Free screwing service whenever you're hard up. You'll love it."

"Shut up and screw, Fullmetal," Roy groaned, so he maybe wasn't that far gone after all. 

"Yes Sir," said Ed, willingly, for possibly the first time in his life. 

Ed fucked him hard and deep and long, made him sob and beg and finally, mercifully, jacked him off again. Then he pushed him down against the dresser and screwed him until he came. If felt like his orgasm went on forever, and he was also reasonably sure he'd been kind of noisy there. He hoped Roy didn't mind, since he was so quiet himself. 

He stayed where he was for a little while, enjoying just being inside Roy, and stroking his back and sides. Roy seemed to be in a blissed-out haze and didn't seem inclined to move either, even though he had to be uncomfortable, bent over like that. 

Eventually, Ed had to pull out, but that was okay. He got to see the way his come slid slowly out of him, and he'd always loved that. 

He helped Roy stand up, stiff after holding the position for so long, walked him over to the bed and sat him down again. "Good?"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Fullmetal," he said, starting to blink himself back to normal. 

"Yeah, well. That doesn't come up at the office either. Although..." he smirked at Roy suggestively. "I guess it could...?"

Roy snorted, apparently amused. "Help me get this off, will you? It's not as comfortable as it looks."

Ed helped him unlace the front, as well as he could with his metal fingers slipping on silk ties. He winced a bit at the come stains. "Uh. Sorry about that," he said, gesturing awkwardly. 

"Eh," Roy shrugged, "I don't think I can hold you responsible. Besides, I like the excuse to buy a new outfit now and again."

Ed held his breath. That sounded like...

"Maybe you'd like to help me pick it out?"

...an invitation. Hell, yes, he'd like to do this again. 

"Sure," he said, running his hands down Roy's now-bare sides. "Maybe some black next time."

"Mmm," Roy said, cupped Ed's jaw in his big hand. "Maybe you'll let me dress you up as well." His dark eyes were mesmerizing. And there was the alpha personality coming out again. Ed shivered. 

"Maybe I will."


End file.
